


Doctor Sexy

by JaredPadasexyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Cowboy Costume, Dean drives after drinking (DO NOT DO THIS!), Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doctor Costume, Early Halloween fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Halloween, Hunting a Werewolf, Mouth gag, Over stimulation, Porn With Plot, Sexy Dean, Smut, Squirting, Stimulation via Feather, Swearing, Vixen Reader, actual sex, bit of plot, but also porn, role-play, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredPadasexyy/pseuds/JaredPadasexyy
Summary: You love Halloween and you really want to go to a Halloween party but the boys are being total grumps about it, they reluctantly agree to go but you have a secret and sexy plan to get Dean more in the spooky spirit.





	Doctor Sexy

Halloween, yes finally! You’d been waiting all year long for the holiday to come around, as a hunter everyday was basically a mini Halloween, real monsters, ghouls, ghosts and demons pretty much every week. Halloween though? That time of the year when you could finally just laugh at the monsters, Halloween was amazing to you because you knew how insulting it must be to the actual monsters out there, four-year-old dressed as a Wendigo? Not so threatening now are ya?

Despite the fact that it was a fun opportunity to belittle monsters, you just loved the whole aesthetic of Halloween, the leaves of Autumn turning brown and the soft crisp breeze of the cold wind was so refreshing each year, you also loved Pumpkins, eating them and carving them, and this time you were determined that you were going out somewhere fun this year to celebrate. The boys wouldn’t let you decorate the bunker with spooky decorations and funny Halloween gags, you thought they were being spoil-sports but they thought you were being immature, so you reasoned with them to find a Halloween party to go to and just relax and have a good time like Sam used to in college.

So despite your excitement it was actually October 29th, meaning there were two more days to go but that was just fine because you still had to prepare a costume and you had no idea what to pick. The problem for you and the boys was that any kind of Halloween costume was so generic (werewolf, vampire, ghost) that it had become boring, that and because you battled them pretty much every day it kind of took the scary-cool aspect away from it.

Right now, you were looking online for a costume and were completely stuck, you toyed with the idea of a clown but Sam threw a complete no-no fit so reluctantly you decided that maybe it would be best to try something else out, you thought that Sam was thinking of being boring and just slapping on a few cheap fake wounds and pretending to be a Zombie but you weren’t a hundred-percent sure yet, and Dean, like you, also had no clue.

“Y/N?” Dean wondered into the study area of the bunker “you sure you wanna go to some stupid Halloween party?”

You turn away from the laptop and glare at him “Dean, don’t even try and wriggle your way out of it, I told you if we can’t decorate we’re going to at least go out and do something.”

Dean rolls his eyes “yeah well before you start on your speech again, if you’re _so_ adamant in going I think I might’ve found a costume.”

Suddenly you perk up “oh yeah? What are you thinking?”

He pulls his phone out from his pocket and shows you the costume “Cowboy! I mean, I’m not dressing up as some damn Vampire or anything like that.”

You stand from the table and hand him back his phone “babe, that is such a cute idea” you say giving him a quick chaste kiss on the lips.

“Well it’s not supposed to be cute, it’s supposed to be all manly” he complains.

You just laugh “I’m sure you’ll look just like John Wayne.” You walk around the Dean and out of the study area, him following at your heels like a puppy “so no cases yet?”

“Nope, seems like it’s a quiet week.”

“Should we be suspicious about it being quiet, I mean since when do we ever get a break? _Especially_ around Halloween time” you say while reaching into the fridge and pulling out an orange juice carton.

Dean shrugs “hey, I’m not gonna complain at the first break I get in months.”

You nod your head as you drink the juice and put it in the carton “good thing Sam didn’t see that.” Sam always gets pissy whenever you or Dean drink straight from cartons, something about it being ‘unhygienic’, yeah like any of you have some kind of undiscovered disease.

“You got any idea what you wanna wear yet?” Dean questions.

You shake your head “not yet, I’m trying not to get anything too cliché.”

Dean chuckles “you mean after all your nagging _you_ haven’t even got a costume yet? Halloween is in two days Y/N.”

“Yeah I know when Halloween is, Dean. And I do not nag, thank you very much.”

Dean looks as though he’s going to rebut your point until thankfully for him, Sam walks in “my eyes are closed, is everyone decent this time?”

You roll your eyes “yes Sam, the coast is clear.” So the last time Sam did the shopping which was two weeks ago, he took so long that you and Dean may have gotten a little carried away and forgotten that Sam was actually only probably going to be two hours at _most_ so you thought you’d bring your intense fucking session into the kitchen area when poor Sam had to witness the miracle of his brother fucking you over the kitchen counter.

“Oh come on Sammy, don’t act so mentally scarred you know I’ve seen worse” Dean defends.

“Yeah okay Dean, shut up” Sam says blushing, sounds like some unknown intel to you, you’d ask Dean later.

“O-okay well on a more important matter, for the love of Christ Sam did you remember Crispy Marshmallow bites this time?” You practically demand.

Sam places the bags on the counter and smiles as he pulls out the pack “how could I forget with all that nagging?” Dean looks at you pointedly and you pretend you hadn’t seen his look “I don’t understand how you can eat them, they’re just full of absolute sugar and calories.”

Dean practically snorts “some us like to eat human food Sam, not rabbit mush.”

“Whatever, you guys find any cases yet?”

“None, apparently the demons like Halloween off, but I’m not complaining because apparently that’s something we have in common” you justify while biting into your sugary treat.

“Well if that’s the case then I’m gonna hit the showers, you two can put the shopping away” Sam announces as he walks away.

You sigh and walk to the bags on the counter “maybe we should throw away his salads, they make me sad” you say with a fake dramatized frowny-face.

Dean chuckles “and deal with the wrath of an angry Sasquash? He’d make us plant damn new ones.”

-

Later that night in bed you can’t sleep, you’re lay on Dean’s bare chest because the bunker is nice and warm as usual so Dean has chosen to forgo a night top, you prefer the skin-to-skin contact so no complaints from you. You stare into the darkness of the bunker and huff “what are you thinking about?” Deans groggy voice rumbles from above you.

“I thought you were asleep?” You murmur back.

Dean huffs and you can feel the vibrations through his chest “I was but then I had the incessant feeling that someone was watching me and I couldn’t get back to sleep.”

“I wasn’t staring at you – well I wasn’t the whole time, I can’t stop thinking about my costume, I don’t know what to do Dean” you sigh out.

Dean grumbles “are you being serious? You can’t sleep because of that stupid Halloween party you wanna go to?”

“It’s not stupid Dean, it’s clearly playing on my mind.”

“Well I don’t know Y/N, why don’t you go to sleep and I’ll help you with it in the morning” he suggests, slightly more awake now.

Dean wraps his arm firmly around you and you try and get more comfortable “well now that we’ve spoke I’m even more awake” you complain.

“Y/N, some us actually weren’t until you kept _talking_ ” you can practically feel Dean’s bitch face.

“Fine, I’ll make it up to you, I’m more than awake anyway” you say shrugging as you start to manoeuvre down the blanket.

Dean doesn’t say anything for a brief second until he finally catches on, conveniently more awake then he was seconds ago “Y/N, what are you doing? Are you – Jesus!”

You cut him off by pulling his cock out of his sleep pants, he’s not really aroused right now so you do your best to try and wake him up a bit “I’m going to suck your delicious cock, is that alright?”

Grabbing his cock you slowly lick up the mast like a lollipop, Dean can’t really see you in the dark so it’s up to you to get him going with feeling, you lick his tip slowly, teasingly, “yeah, that’s more than alright.”

Satisfied with his predictable answer you pick up the pace a little and he’s finally at half-mast, now that you have more to work with you finally go to town on his erect cock, laving the sensitive appendage up and down, then slurping the tip and after his cock is fully hard you then begin to massage and fondle his balls.

“Fuuuck, Y/N” Dean moans out as you try your best to deepthroat his cock, you haven’t quite mastered the deep throat yet as Dean is pretty thick but you’re a satisfactory more than half-way there. You continue to fondle his balls, they begin to draw up tight meaning he is going to cum soon.

“You like that Dean, huh baby? You wanna cum? Where do you wanna cum Dean, in my mouth or on my face?” You seductively list off the options while tapping his cock against your tongue.

Dean almost growls out the answer “in your mouth, fuck wanna see you swallow it all.”

You hum around his cock causing vibrations of pleasure and Dean has to hold his moan back as to awaken Sam, “go on then Dean, cum baby please, I want it” Dean grunts as you go back to sucking his cock like a damn vacuum and laving all up and down while squeezing his balls until he finally releases into your mouth, the liquid gushing down your throat as you try to catch every drop.

After a few seconds of Dean catching his breath he pulls you up from under the covers and delves into your mouth with a kiss, devouring your mouth hungrily “alright sweetheart, I’ll help you find a damn costume.”

-

“Jesus, Dean come on we gotta go!” It’s the day before Halloween and unfortunately (for you and _maybe_ the victim) there is news of a possible werewolf ripping hearts out, so you guys need to go and interview witnesses and traipse to the morgue, but it’s not happening apparently because Dean is too busy watching ahem Dr Sexy.

“Y/N it’s the finale of the season, it’s almost over just give me a second” he complains.

You roll your eyes and cross your arms impatiently “people are dying Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah alright fine, look there it’s finished now” he says grumpily while switching off the TV “where’s Sam?”

“Waiting in the car for the last ten-minutes” you say pointedly “what’s so good about Doctor Sexy anyway?”

As you’re walking to the car Dean huffs “It’s Doctor Sexy MD actually and he’s just amazing, he’s been through so much on the show but he prevails.”

“You do realise it’s not real, right?”

Dean gets in behind the wheel, ignoring Sam’s moans of ‘taking forever’ “don’t ruin it for me Y/N, just accept it for what it is.”

“Whatever Dean” you say rolling your eyes.

When you finally arrive Sam splits to speak to witnesses while you and Dean go to the morgue, the Doctor seems nice enough so Dean can’t help but say “see, he’s like Doctor Sexy.”

“Doctor Sexy doesn’t work in a morgue, and Doctor Sexy isn’t _real”_ you exasperate to your boyfriend.

“Yeah well you don’t watch the show Y/N so you wouldn’t know, anyway, looks pretty werewolf-y to me” Dean concludes.

The victim was lay on a steel slab with a massive hole in his chest, heart clearly missing, the morgue had yet to sow it up and the hole was clean through and through as though someone just punched through and grabbed the thing out “doesn’t look surgical or messy to me, so yeah I agree, werewolf.”

Dean nods “so, do you still wanna go to that party now?”

You glare at him “it’s just one party Dean, besides, after last night you promised.”

“Alright fine” Dean says grumpily “I’m not staying for long” he warns.

You just chuckle knowing that you’ve got Dean whipped “sure thing Dean, a _couple_ of hours it is.”

-

Finally, it’s twelve o’ three in the afternoon of October 31st and you’ve got it all figured out, your costume for Halloween is going to be a Doctor! Yes, brilliant Y/N, of course it would be staring you in the face this entire time, Dean and his obsessions with Doctors, or more importantly, Doctor Sexy MD, yep you were going to be Doctor Sexy.

Okay, so obviously not _the_ Doctor Sexy, but you had it all planned out, buy a regular Doctor’s Halloween costume, probably with fake blood and whatever all over it and a stethoscope but underneath you were also gonna be wearing a sexy doctor outfit so that in the evening, providing all went to plan, you’d take off the Doctor’s coat for Dean’s eyes only and reveal the newest Doctor Sexy in his life.

The perfect opportunity to purchase the outfit and pieces was also now as Sam and Dean were currently out trying to hunt down the werewolf, why weren’t you with them? Well, that would be because you wanted to ‘research’ a little more and see if there was a pattern they had missed, obviously here wasn’t but for your plan to work you needed them both out.

When you arrive back from town with your two costumes and something a little extra to play with for later, the boys are back “did you get the werewolf?”

Sam shakes his head “we thought we had a trail but it turned up dead, this son of a bitch doesn’t look like he’s gonna be easy to catch.”

“Actually intelligent for once” Dean adds. “What’s in the bag?”

“My costume, I’m thinking Doctor, or Psycho Doctor is more accurate, there’s gonna be blood and whatever also” you say showing the coat.

Sam nods and Dean grins “Doctor? Where did you get that idea from?”

You roll your eyes “I saw an advert for blood donations and it reminded me.”

Dean chuckles “sure thing Y/N, what time is this thing anyway?”

“Two-hours time so we should probably get ready” you say looking at your watch.

The boys nod and you grab your bag, heading to the bedroom “no-one walk in while I’m changing.”

“We’ve seen it all, Y/N” Dean says while opening up a beer.

“I know, but I don’t want you to see my costume” obviously usually you wouldn’t care, but you didn’t want Dean to see what was underneath.

“Alright Y/N, weirdo” Dean chides.

You poke your tongue out at him and walk into the bedroom you share with Dean, you close the door and start to pull out your costume, the sexy Doctor costume goes on first, it’s literally just a white strip that covers your boobs with red lining and a red medical cross in the middle. To hold it up there are several sexy strings that go all around your exposed back and connect to the strip, you suppose it’s almost like a swimming costume but when you add the knee-high socks and garters the look will surely look more seductive.

After putting on the sexy version you then grab a pair of plain blue scrubs and just throw them on the top following a long lab coat that almost reaches your knees, you grab a tube of fake blood and just start squirting it all over your white coat, you then coat the palm of one hand in the runny liquid and hand print your blue scrubs just to make a creepier affect.  You decide that you’re just going to leave your hair down and loose, maybe put a little product in it to keep your natural style, you then do your make up and spruce it up by adding some fake cuts to your face. Luckily for you, scrubs mean trousers so Dean can’t see the knee high socks you have on right now, you grab some trainers and put them on completing your murderous doctor look.

Your bag still contains some sexy red stilettos and some more toys for later, finally you grab a stethoscope and put it around your neck then make your way out of the room, both boys are of course ready.

“Looking good Y/N” Sam compliments, he’s wearing loads of fake wounds and a ripped shirt, but that’s the extent that Sam’s Zombie costume goes.

“Thanks Sam, you both look great” Dean’s sat wearing a poncho and cow-boy hat, he’s also wearing boots and dirty jeans “yee-haw Cowboy.”

Dean smirks and gives you a kiss “save that for later, ready to go?”

-

When you all arrive at the Halloween themed bar as predicted it’s pretty much filled with students “take you back to the old days Sammy?” Dean asks, his arm firmly around your waist.

“Kind of” Sam says reminiscing “except I feel like a bit of a creeper now with all these young people.”

Dean rolls his eyes “there not twelve, why don’t you go and hook up.”

“Dean! I could be like double their age.”

“Sam, you’re not forty” you say pointedly.

He just bitch faces and you all head to the bar, you ask Dean to order you a special Vampire Cosmopolitan to get in the mood by the boys stick with their beers. The bar is currently playing Monster Mash and you’re having a hard time convincing Dean to dance “c’mon Dean, pleaaaase, it’ll be fun.”

“No Y/N, you do not wanna see my dancing” he says firmly.

You pout but he doesn’t change his mind, you give in for now but hold hope knowing that soon after a couple of beers he might be a bit more willing, the bar woman comes back over and speaks to Dean “can I get ya anything, Cowboy?” She speaks seductively and her intentions are clear, I mean you couldn’t blame her but still, Dean was off limits.

Dean shakes his head “I’m alright sweetheart, but my brother however definitely could do with a refill” he says signalling to Sam.

At first the waitress looks uninterested as all she heard was rejection, until she actually sees Sam and decides maybe she could give it a try “alright Cowboy, as you were.”

“There, now we won’t have a moody sasquatch with us all night” Dean says proudly.

A couple of hours later and the night is finally in full swing, Dean is drinking a Zombie-Martini and Sam is off with the barwoman somewhere (she finished at eleven.) The DJ is currently pumping the dancefloor with foam and your puppy-dog eyes are begging Dean to take you over “alright, alright, you can wash it all out later though” he warns.

Dean walks you both over to the dancefloor and the DJ plays _Thriller,_ “this is awesome” you comment, several Harley Quinn’s are partying nearby and sexy Alice’s in Wonderland but luckily Dean only has eyes for you.

The whole dance floor begins to dance to Thriller and you and Dean get mixed up in it somehow, at first Dean looks less than impressed but finally gives in and has a great time “hey Y/N, you wanna go soon?”

It’s probably past midnight by now and Dean did hold up his end of the bargain, actually having fun in the end also was a bonus but remembering that you also had plans for Dean you thought it probably would be a good idea if you left about now “alright then, let’s go.”

You both head out the door but Dean pushes you against the wall “first of all, I wanna get a little taste of that gorgeous mouth of yours because it’s just been begging for something all night.”

You smirk “wait until we get back Dean, I’ve got so much planned.”

“You little minx” he accuses as he crashes his mouth onto yours, fruity cocktails are swirling around and Dean’s body heat makes you want to shrug off the Doctors jacket, but the time isn’t now. He bites your lip knowing you love it and you groan into his mouth, nipping his tongue back you both make out for a few minutes before hearing an inhume growl.

“Dean?” You ask pulling away “was that you.”

“What? Do I look like a wolf to you?” He says sarcastically.

“No but I thought I heard a – wait what did you just say?”

“A wolf?”

“Shit Dean, what about a werewolf”?

You shift away from the wall and point to the bushes “I think we’re being stalked.”

Dean turns around and sure enough there’s a rustle and growl and from bushes in front of you “shit” he mutters “you got any silver bullets?” He mumbles, hoping the beast won’t hear.

You shake your head “the Impala is close though” you whisper back and Dean nods, the car is barely twenty feet away.

Suddenly, the werewolf leaps out from the bushes attacking you, with no weapons you are at a huge disadvantage against the beast “son of, shit” you shout trying to push it off.

Dean grabs the wolf and begins to wrestle with it, your costume is a little more torn now but luckily not exposing your hidden costume (yes you care about that, even now.)  The wolf begins snapping at Dean and you can see Dean slowly losing the battle, you run to the Impala and open up the boot, inside you grab a gun that’s already loaded with silver bullets and point it at the beast, firing out several rounds “motherfucker, we’re hunters.”

Dean pushes the corpse from his body and brushes his outfit down, sans hat, “at least we managed to get the son of a bitch.”

“Yeah, if it wasn’t us it would’ve been someone else” you say pointedly.

Dean is still panting from the exertion with the werewolf and you have to admit that he looks incredibly edible right now, “well at least we’ve crossed that off of our to-do list” he says.

You laugh agreeing “but on another note, that adrenalines got me going even more than before” you say seductively “now shall we head back?”

“Oh yeah, absolutely” Dean hastily agrees, almost ushering you to the car.

Although you’d never truly condone it, Dean gets behind the wheel and starts driving you both back, he’s certainly had a few drinks but he’s also had many years of practice, and he seemed fine now, besides the bunker was about a ten-minute drive.

As soon as you’re through the door no thought goes to whether Sam may be here as Dean begins devouring your mouth, once again against the kitchen counter top. Dean’s hand shifts toward the waistband of your scrubs and he looks about ready to just fuck you over the counter but you have to stop him, you have got plans after all, “Dean, wait, not here.”

Dean looks confused then perplexed “I’m getting mixed signals” he murmurs into your neck.

You chuckle “only because I’ve got plans, special sexy plans so I guess we should head to the bedroom” you suggest.

Dean looks at you, his eyes brimming with lust “special sexy plans? Oh Y/N, you’re gonna be the dath of me.”

You just smirk and lead him by an invisible lead to the bedroom, once you’re in there you push him on to the bed “you up for some roleplay Dean?”

“Everyday sweetheart.”

“Just wait here then, I’ll be right back” you go into your en-suite bathroom and grab the bag you left earlier, you quickly shug off your Doctor’s coat followed by your trainers and scrubs. You grab the red stilettos and slip them on, totally not appropriate for walking in but absolutely appropriate for sexy times, you then grab the bag of toys and walk into the room, Dean is practically salivating “hello Dean, I will be your Doctor for today, you can call me _Doctor Sexy_ please.”

“Fuck Y/N, this is amazing” he comments, already sporting a semi.

You give him a look to say ‘stay in character’ then you continue “so Cowboy, I heard you’re having a _hard_ time when it comes to sex.”

He bites his lip “you could say that.”

“Okay Dean, well your chart said that you had a problem with stimulation, meaning that you thought your partners were unsatisfied with your performances, is this true Cowboy?” You ask, circling the bed.

Dean raises a curious eyebrow at you as this isn’t how it usually goes, but he complies anyway “well I guess I am a little rusty.”

You try not to laugh, “okay well, here I hold a bag of toys, I want you test them out on me Dean, sometimes Doctor’s need to make sacrifices for the greater good” you say feigning pain.

Dean grabs the bag you tossed on the bed and looks inside, the roll reversal of Doctor patient finally making sense, inside the bag is a butt plug, a dildo with a vibrating setting, a ball gag and a feather “therefore Doctor Sexy I shall assume that these aren’t for me.”

The thought crosses your mind but you don’t think that Dean’s into anal play, _not yet anyway_ “sorry Cowboy but it’s all for me, I want you to strip down to nothing but your boots, then I want you to pull off my _uniform_ and then we can begin the tests, for the greater good.”

Dean is in an insane state of arousal but also is trying his best not to laugh at your jokes, he pretend sighs “okay Doctor Sexy.” Dean then begins to strip off his costume, leaving on only the boots per your unusual request “why keep the boots on?”

“They make you look sexy” you admit, either in or out of character it doesn’t really matter.

Once Dean is naked, erect cock standing to attention you crawl over the bed toward him, Dean groans in his throat then begins to unlace your costume, he goes slow and sensually as to prolong both of your arousals, when the costume finally falls free you toss it the ground, now wearing your knee highs, red heels and Nurse/Doctors cap. “I gotta say Doc, these tits, make me just wanna suck on them forever” he declares before doing just that, his tongue snakes around each bud and you arch into his mouth.

“You seem to be off to a good start Cowboy but, fuck – but, the stimulation is about the toys” you say breathily.

Dean pulls back satisfied with your stutter “alright then, bend over sweetheart, on all fours, grab the headboard.”

You comply to Dean’s orders, when you’re finally in the position he wants he leads one finger down the crack of your ass all the way to your soaking pussy, he slowly slips in one finger when he gets to your hole, you’re already pushing back on his finger so he adds a second and then eventually a third “mmm, Dean, this examination is going well so far” you compliment.

Dean hums then pulls his fingers out, you mewl in disappointment but you then feel something larger pushing into your wet and wanting hole, Dean slowly inserts the dildo, he pushes it in and out a little before he turns on the vibrations, he begins to fuck you faster with it and you start to cry out “you like that Doctor? I can feel your walls clenching on this dildo, are you going to cum?”

He pushes the dildo on a higher vibration setting and you keen with arousal “fuck me” you push back as he pushes forward, trying to grip the headboard tight “yes Dean, I’m gonna cum, Jesus, don’t stop.”

Dean bites the back of your neck lightly and pumps the dildo faster and harder until you’re cumming, except you cum so hard you can feel light behind your eyes and the dildo is almost forced out of your drenched pussy. When you open your eyes again you look to see Dean wide-eyed “fuck, you squirted.”

You then notice how wet the bedsheets are and your cheeks flame with embarrassment “uh well-”

“Oh no Doctor Sexy, don’t be embarrassed, I think this idea of yours might be working” he says restoring the mood, luckily you hadn’t scared him off.

“I suppose you are making progress” you say, still coming down.

Dean palms his cock for a moment then pats your back “you ready for this?” He asks, rubbing the tip of the butt plug against your tight hole.

You push back on it in answering “It’s the next step Cowboy.”

Dean bites his lip again then slips his fingers into your warm heat, after gathering some lubrication and getting you rearing again, he circles your tight back passage before slipping the tip of one finger in, he pushes it in slowly back and forth until he finally gets the whole finger in “that feel alright?”

“More” you beg wantonly.

Dean complies and adds a second then third finger, she swirls them around and you desperately try to find some friction for your clit. He takes pity on you and with the pad of his thumb he rubs small fingers on your clit, but he won’t let you cum yet, instead he pulls his fingers out and slowly replaces them with the plug “on your back” he orders.

Complying you slowly roll onto your back, the toy pushing against your sweet spot and making you crazy for more, Dean pulls out the feather and ball gag “okay Doctor Sexy, I’m going to put this in your mouth then _stimulate_ you with this, if it gets too much I want you to tap my thigh three times, okay?”

You nod your head “yes Dean” then he slowly places the ball gag between your plump lips. You lay spread eagled and Dean grabs the feather, slowly running it up your torso, avoiding any and all pleasure points, you try and arch into it but he prevents any contact.

“Doctor, I am going to stimulate your clit with this while I shove the dildo on vibrate up your tight little pussy and suck these sweet tits, is that alright with you?” He asks, finally toying with your nipples using the feather.

Your eyes roll behind your head and you can already feel your legs quivering, you nod your head in confirmation so Dean grabs the dildo, switches it on and shoves it in your sopping hole. You buck up in surprise but he holds you down with one hand on your stomach, he then grabs the feather and slowly runs it down from your breasts all the way to your navel and finally to your aching clit, you runs it over your clit and the sensation drives you wild.

Dean lowers his warm mouth onto one breast and laves and sucks for a while before moving to the next one, all the sensations have you seeing stars once again, the anal plug against your prostate and the vibrator in your pussy are driving you wild, coupled with the light feathering on your clit and Dean’s intense sucking you orgasm so tremendously you actually black out.

You awake to Dean removing the ball gag from your mouth “you okay sweetheart?”

“Fuck” you mumble, once the gag is out you feel your jaw again and he pulls out the anal plug, the last item “that was amazing.”

“Well we’re not done yet” he says gesturing to his leaking cock “come and sit on my lap, Doctor Sexy.”

You bite your lip unsure if you can take anymore but decide that Dean deserves it, you crawl onto his lap and he lowers you onto his stiff cock, he pushes up into the sensitive contours of your pussy and it drives you mad, as he thrusts up you feeling a stinging from overstimulation until it is replaced with an intense pleasure and you’re bouncing rapidly up and down his cock “Dean, Dean, Deaaan” you chant as he thrusts harder and harder.

Suddenly Dean’s pace falters and you know that means he’s about to cum, miraculously you can feel another orgasm coming for yourself and you crush your lips to Dean’s, he thrusts a couple more times before you’re soaring again and he’s not far behind “baby, fuck Y/N, Jesus that’s good.”

When you both come down his cock softens out of your abused heat and you lean your head on his shoulder “so, which Doctor Sexy do you prefer?”

Dean chuckles, slightly out of breath “it’s close, but I think after that there’s only one Doctor Sexy for me” he says looking at you and winking.

“And Halloween, will you celebrate it more often now?”

“If this is on the menu every year? Fuck yes” he says, pulling you both to the bed “when did you prepare all this?”

“Earlier this afternoon” you look at the time, three-am “well yesterday.”

Dean just pulls you closer, sweaty skin sticking to sweatier skin “well Cow-boy, I do believe that you’re cured, congratulations.”

“Thanks Doctor Sexy, I feel amazing.”

-

**A/N: So as previously mentioned this is for Katie’s Halloween challenge (Casbabydon’tgoIneedyou) but obviously I ran away with this and added way more plot than was probably necessary, but hey, sometimes your porn feels a little more satisfying when there’s been a build up.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Katie’s Halloween challenge, I'm uploading it early here because I just wanted to get it out! I'll be uploading it on Tumblr some time nearer the time in October. Anyway, I got Doctor for Halloween costume, Toys for prompt and Dean for character (of course I got a little carried away.)


End file.
